


take a break

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, horny mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey is horny af thanks to his T, and he certainly can't take care of it by himself.





	

Mickey bit his lip and let out quiet breathy gasps, as his fingers worked. His eyes were half open, following what his hand was doing in his underwear and wanted to roll from the pleasure. He applied more pressure and sucked on a finger to slip inside himself. Fuck, it felt good, but it was simultaneously too much and not enough. He quickened his pace, hoping that would change something, but he was thinking way too hard about it. He wet his lips and pushed his finger in deeper, sliding it in and out. It wasn't the same as when Ian did it, but he knew his body first. There was just some things that couldn't be replicated. But even that wasn't cutting it. He whined, not from the stimulation but out of frustration. He thought about it and realized what he was really missing actually was Ian; specifically his dick. He'd been away for a couple days on an ROTC trip and Mickey had welcomed him home in every way he knew how, but apparently he wasn't satisfied with their extensive reunion. Just thinking about it was sort of getting him wet and riled up again. He moaned quietly and his breathing picked up. He circled his fingers and pressed harder, spreading his legs until the elastic on his boxers dug into his thighs.

"Ugh...fuck, shit..." he was pulsing and it felt amazing, but he'd had better. It was over after a few seconds, and left him feeling like he got jipped. He let out a sigh and went limp. His heart was still thrumming and he had worked up a sweat, but it was all his hormones screaming as they sorted themselves out or whatever. His doctor explained it to him and so did all the websites, but it still fucking sucked. Sometimes he just ignored it and was okay. Other times he couldn't wait to get a hand in his pants or rub against something for a bit until he snapped out of it. Of course, it was always a better time with Ian understandingly and happily wanting to help. And right now, he could really go for his brand of...support. Preferably in the form of surrendering control to Mickey, because he knew exactly what he wanted now.

He pulled his boxers and pants back up and got up. He'd been trying to take an after-school nap because lately his only two modes were sleepy or horny, but today horny won out. But he felt wide awake now. It was getting dark out but it was quite late yet. He knew Ian was working late, and he knew he wouldn't mind a visit from his randy boyfriend.

Mickey left his house and practically ran to the shitty neighborhood convenient store. Ten minutes later, he was swinging the door open and ready to pounce before Ian could even say anything. He pulled him into a kiss across the counter, knocking over several boxes of gum he'd been counting. When he pulled away, he couldn't help what he said next.

"I want to suck your dick," he panted unabashedly.

Ian's eyes went wide and he was breathing hard too. "Uh...Mick, what--"

Then they heard something drop in an isle and both looked in the direction of the sound.

An older man with graying hair and tattered clothes came around the corner sheepishly. All three stared at each other for a good few seconds, before he shuffled quickly to the door.

"I'll just...come back later," he muttered on his way out, not looking at either of them.

Mickey put a hand over his mouth and watched Ian get up and lock the door behind him. Ian turned around and grabbed him into a hard but fast kiss. "You idiot," he laughed.

Mickey laughed, but he was even more ready to go than before. His eyes filled with lust and he stepped closer to the tall redhead, pulling him against him and feeling he was slightly hard. "Fuck, I want you...I need you, Ian."

"Right now?" Ian's voice was already getting deep with lust.

"Yes, please, now. Can you take a break? Please?" Mickey begged, knowing Ian didn't need much more than that.

Ian only hesitated for a minute, before pulling Mickey by the hand to the back dry storage room. "Yeah, yeah okay." He closed and locked the door behind them. Mickey immediately started pulling at the button on his jeans, and getting on his knees. "Fuck," Ian whispered, smiling at his eager boyfriend. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying some of the side effects of Mickey's fluctuating testosterone levels. His hand found its way into his hair then minute his pink lips wrapped around his cock. "Jesus Christ, Mickey." His head tipped back and he closed his eyes briefly. He didn't want to miss a moment of what Mickey was doing.

"Mmh...mmm...mm," Mickey hummed around the long dick in his mouth. He bobbed and sucked almost desperately, gripping Ian's hips so tight he was beginning to instantly bruise.

"Oh my God...uhh...yeah," Ian's legs were shaking. He was close. Mickey kept going until he was spilling down his throat with a low groan.

Mickey swallowed and pulled off, wiping his mouth. He could feel himself throbbing and soaked between his legs, and it was fucking great. Ian helped him up and draped himself on him, making him laugh as he struggled to keep him up.

"Man, I need to leave you more often," Ian joked, kissing at Mickey's jaw.

Mickey chuckled into Ian's chest.

Ian pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "You good?"

Mickey nodded, smiling. "I'm good."

Ian grinned. "Always here to help."

Mickey laughed and kissed him.


End file.
